Arrogant
by WondrousNight
Summary: Harry tries to find out something about the man who's not a teacher when it turns into an argument. NOT slash. Songfic to Just Like You by Three Days Grace with a little bit of My Hero by Foo Fighters thrown in for good measure.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, though I wish I did. But I don't, so I just play here, mostly because I have no life, but everyone needs a hobby right? I also don't own "Just Like You" performed by Three Days Grace or "My Hero" performed by Foo Fighters. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Arrogant  
  
Harry Potter was celebrating. He was graduating from Hogwarts, and he had finally defeated Voldemort. But something lingered in the back of his mind. Snape, his most feared Professor, had saved his life. Again.  
  
The battle had been raging, Death Eaters had been swarming all over the battlefield, and Voldemort had approached Harry. The duel had continued for several minutes, Harry exhausted, and ready to give up, fearing he was too weak to complete his task. But he refused. Suddenly, Voldemort had cast a curse, throwing Harry to the ground. The Dark Lord had stood over him, gloating in his victory, when Snape had thrown a hex at a crucial moment. Not enough to harm the Dark Lord, but enough to distract him. Enough to distract him long enough for Harry to finally bring down the killing blow.  
  
In that moment, immediately following the Dark Lord's defeat, Harry had suddenly realized that he didn't know why Snape had saved his life. If anyone else had done it, anyone else, he would have known. But Snape was a mystery. Everyone hated him, and he gave them good reason. But there was more to it. Snape was more than just the greasy git in the classroom.  
  
So now, at Harry's final Hogwarts celebration, he looked for the man. Snape could very well have been his mentor, had things worked out differently between Snape and James Potter. Did Snape really only hate him because of what his father had done? Harry was seeking Snape out that night to know, or at least to say thank you. The man had saved his life twice, it was the least he could do. Even if Snape was a greasy git.  
  
Harry finally spotted him, sweeping through a door, presumably to his quarters. "There goes my hero," said Harry.  
  
"He's ordinary, Harry," said Ron. "Just leave him alone. There's nothing to him but a greasy old bat."  
  
"Well, I think your wrong," said Harry. "And I'm going to find out."  
  
Harry found Snape sitting in his office, head in his hands.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Snape growled.  
  
"I came to thank you, sir," said Harry. "You saved my life twice and that's more than anyone asked of you."  
  
"You thanks is acknowledged, Potter, now get out. Your presence is disrupting my solitude."  
  
Harry's tempered flared; he was trying to be nice, and Snape was just rude, but then when had he been anything else. Harry decided to get straight to the point. "Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"Just like your father, Potter, always so arrogant. You think I can answer your question just because you ask it?"  
  
"I would like you to answer my question," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because I'm trying to repair a relationship that's been damaged from the moment I walked through the doors of this castle. I want us to at least be on speaking terms, Professor. I don't want to leave any sour air in my Hogwarts wake."  
  
"Always the show off, aren't you Potter. This relationship was diseased because there was no relationship, and there never will be. Not get out of my office, Potter."  
  
"What do you want me to be?" asked Harry, his temper getting the better of him. "I could be mean, I could be angry, I could be just like you."  
  
"And I could be weak," said Snape, "I could be stupid, I could be just like you. You thought you were standing beside me in the war, Potter, you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you and give in to your petty attempts to create a friendship that was never meant to be."  
  
"You thought you were there to guide me, as a professor at my school, trying to teach me, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."  
  
"You're wrong, Potter, I never tried to guide you, I knew the moment I saw you that you were a lost cause."  
  
"I could be cold," said Harry, "I could be ruthless, you know I could be just like you."  
  
"I could be weak," said Snape, "I could be senseless, I could be just like you, Potter. You were always in my way. Your Gryffindor sentimentality makes you weak. You're wrong if you think that I'll stoop to your level and make some inane comment about how you could have been the son I never had!"  
  
"You were supposed to be there to guide me, you're my professor, but you obviously didn't care. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll grow up to be a cold, old bastard, just like you."  
  
Snape rose and leaned across his desk to look Harry straight in the eyes. There was Firewhiskey on Snape's breath as he said, "Get out of my office Potter. Now.'  
  
Harry turned on his heel on the left the office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm alone," said Harry, "so I won't turn out like he wants me to."  
  
"I see," said Ron. "Not well, then?"  
  
Harry glared at him. "That man is a bastard and always will be. I hope he rots in hell."  
  
"Well, join the club, Harry," said Ron. "Fortunately, we never have to see him again after tonight."  
  
"Thank God," said Harry.  
  
The next morning, Snape woke up with a pounding headache. What had he said to Potter? He couldn't remember. But he supposed that it didn't matter. That boy was as arrogant as his father and always would be. It didn't really matter.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! I tried not to make a traditional song fic, tell me if I succeeded and if I should write more or not. Thanks a lot! Review please! 


End file.
